


can't take my eyes off you

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing bad happens i promise there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Loras combs Renly’s hair.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : fluff, all the fluff, nothing bad happens here, haha angst who.Word Count : 326.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 22





	can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I wrote for Renly/Loras, set in the time before everything goes to shit. I imagine Loras liked combing Renly's hair, it's an hc of mine.
> 
> Ps. For non-book readers : Renly has semi-long hair in the books.

Coal slipped through his fingers, silkier than the linens beneath him, long strands falling through the gaps. It’s nearly noon, sunlight filtered through a thin curtain, basking the room in a muted, yellow hue, just enough light for the two figures on the bed. The comb in Loras’s hand is a dark green, like the velvet doublet Renly likes to wear, like the emerald brooch that he uses to clasp his golden half-cape to his shoulders, the same green of his eyes some days.

“You’re staring again,” a teasing voice speaks, breaking the comfortable silence. Renly pushes his head back far enough to catch Loras’s gaze, in the dimness of the room his eyes looked as black as his hair. An easy smile was on his lips as always, charming and handsome and Loras wanted to kiss him again. “You always get distracted in the morning.”

“And whose fault is that?”

He gently pushed Renly’s chin back down before picking up the comb again, attentive as he combed through a portion of Renly’s hair, then another and another, until it was straight and neat the way he knows his lord likes it. Every pleased hum and sigh keeps him there to repeat the motions, unwilling to move even as the weight on his lap starts to make his right leg go numb. Loras pampers him after holding still, fingers dancing along a clean-shaven face, thumbs smoothing down both cheeks before teasing the corners of Renly’s lips.

A palm touches the back of his hand. “You’re still staring.”

It’s cheeky, it’s loving and affectionate and all Loras wishes to hear for the next five, ten, twenty years, however long this world will keep him.

“You’re too handsome a sight to look away from.”

“Flattery suits you,” a laugh that echoes in the bedchamber, as loud and joyous as the man it came from.

“If I could never leave this bed, I’d flatter you from dusk until dawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you like this and are interested for more, check out my profile and other works too. If you want to talk to me, ask questions, ect. you can follow or contact me via [twitter](https://twitter.com/teslawrites) or [tumblr](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
